Scarlet Passions
by Cursed For Life
Summary: Wufei has been through more apartments in a month than he has with food bills. Trying to find a new place, he seeks help from an old friend on L2. However, he gains far more than an apartment in the long run...


Scarlet Passions by Cursed For Life

Chapter One

AN: Once again, sorry for the huge delay, but here is the sequal! -hides- Please don't kill me for the pairing, ne? -cower-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing. ... Or do I? No, seriously, I don't.

The sky was shimmering warmly as an asian youth stared at an address that had previously been scribbled down on a small post-it note. The note no longer had enough glue to stick to the wall where it had resided for the past five years. The young man stuffed the note back into his pocket, shifting the weight of the duffle bag slung leisurely over his shoulder.

He entered the apartment building with long, graceful strides and waited patiently for the elevator. Stepping inside of the mirrored box, he did not notice its other occupant, who was too busy writing on a clipboard to notice the handsome youth join him, nor the doors automatically close. The asian youth caught a glimpse of the long chestnut strands, but, always believing it rude to stare, spent the remainder of the ride staring at the door.

The chime-like bell sounded, announcing their arrival at the appropriate floor. The duo stepped out of the elevator at almost the same moment, taking the same hallway through the floor. The asian youth narrowed his jet black eyes, growing steadily nervous about this stranger following him. Standing in front of room twenty-eight, he took the note out of his pocket, scanning it over to make sure the address was right. He nodded to himself, replacing the note in his pocket and reaching for the doorbell. It was then he noticed the long-haired adolescent standing behind him.

"Can I help you?" the Asian snapped, growning more and more frusterated with this stranger every minute.

"Yeah, this is my place. So, more appropriatly, can I help /YOU?"

The black-haired youth turned briskly to look at the one behind him. His eyes widened when he found himself staring into two childish blue-violet eyes. "Duo!"

Hearing something of interest, the other looked up from his clipboard, immediately latching his arms around the Asian's neck. "'Fei! God, it's been AGES!"

Wufei nodded, after calmly detatching the hyper-active american from his neck. "Five years, but now that we're over the casualities, how about inviting me in? Or are we just going to stand in the hall all day?"

Duo laughed heartily, quickly unlocking the door to his apartment and motioning for Wufei to go inside. "Still acting like you've got a stick shoved up your ass, I see!"

Dropping his bag in the hallway, Wufei gazed around at the single pair of Duo's shoes at the door, taking off his own and setting them down beside the others. "Didn't Heero move in with you?" he asked, noticing the absence of Heero's yellow sneakers.

Duo froze in his tracks. "It... didn't work out..." he muttered, shoulders tremblin and his back facing the Asian youth.

"I'm sorry for asking. I didn't know," Wufei apologized, taking a worried step towards the brunette.

Wufei saw Duo quickly wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. "S'ok Wu-man, I'm just being stupid," he said, turning towards Wufei with a childish grin upon his face. The black-haired youth then noticed the tears threatening to fall from behind Duo's mask of happiness. He decided to let the subject drop, for now, as it was obviously a touchy one.

"Want to order some pizza?" Duo questioned from the kitchen, drawing Wufei out of his thoughts.

The Asian stood in the kitchen doorway. "Pizza?" he asked, leaning casually on the doorframe.

Duo chuckled to himself. "Yeah, Wu. Pizza. You know, a flat piece of dough with tomoato sauce, toppings, cheese..."

"I KNOW what a pizza is, Maxwell," glowered Wufei angrily.

"Back to Maxwell, not is it?" smirked the long-haired American. "Guess I gotta be REAL nice to get on your good side," he joked, picking up the phone and dailing a number. Wufei sat tight-lipped at the table, thinking it best to keep his mouth shut. Duo looked at him from the phone, covering the mouthpiece with his hand. "What kind do you want?"

Wufei shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever you want."

"Okay! But don't say I didn't warn you!" he grinned, giving the rest of his order to the waiting person on the other side of the line.

Wufei sniggered to himself. 'Yep, still the same old Duo,' he thought, watching the young brunette hang up the phone.

Duo grinned widely. "Okay! We have half an hour to kill, so let's go kill it!" he laughed, dragging Wufei off into the living room.

Roughly twenty-four minutes later, Duo helped a sore and agitated Wufei into the kitchen. "Jesus Wu, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were a first-timer," Duo apologized, fishing around in the freezer for an icepack.

Wufei hissed in pain as he sat down gingerly at the table. "Well, next time, I will NOT be going for that long of a turn and remind me I do NOT bend that way," he growled, accepting the icepack from Duo and sitting on it, sighing gratefully.

"Ya, now I know you're a whimp at Dance Dance Revolution!" the violet-eyed teen grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

(AN: Come on you guys, what did you /think/ I was talking about:3)

Wufei glowered at him. "It's not my fault you play those games 24-7 and I'm falling on my ass every two minutes!"

Duo laughed heartily, throwing back his head and nearly falling out of his chair. When the doorbell rang, about a second later, Duo ran to the door like a little kid screaming. "PIZZA'S HERE!" Wufei was chuckling when Duo returned a moment later, carrying a very large pizza box. "See!" said Duo, putting the box on the table and retrieving a pair of plates and glasses from the cupboard. "You can laugh! Just takes some coaxing!" he exclaimed, setting down the plates and glasses before plopping into his seat, opposite Wufei's. "All right!" he yelled, greedily eyeing the pizza. "Let's eat!"

Wufei watched in awe as Duo managed to consume seven pieces of pizza in less than ten minutes, while he was barely eating his third. Duo stuffed the last bit of pizza into his mouth, licking his finger noisily. "So," he said, between fingers. "Why /are/ you here?"

Wufei swallowed the last bite of pizza. "Well, you see, I seem to have a problem keeping my apartments..." he replied shyly.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Okay... why?"

"They all have a problem with my keeping a katana in the building," Wufei stated, clamly taking a sip of pop.

"That's all?" Duo laughed. "I thought you would have blown one of them up or something!"

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "No, Maxwell, I have more self-restraint than that."

"Chill out Wu!" Duo choked in his laughing. "You can stay here! There's a spare room and I have a gun in my bedside table so it's all good!" he grinned.

Wufei stood from the table and bowed rather deeply. "Thank you very much for your hospitality"

"Dude!" laughed Duo, now standing as well. "No formalities, we're roomies now! Just don't piss in my coffee and we'll get along great!"

Wufei looked at Duo, sniggered, and then broke into a fit of laughter.

"See! You can laugh!"

END CHAPTER ONE

AN: Rar! Reviews are happy! See the button? It dances when you give me reviews! And I give you cookies. Fair trade, ne? 


End file.
